


Rentor Fashion

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Thrawn has terrible fashion sense, Ziara has younger brothers, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Chisstober Day 8ColoniesThrawn and Ziara are headed to a party and Thrawn makes some...interesting... fashion decisions. Luckily Ziara's brother is there to help.
Relationships: Ar'alani & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rentor Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Thrawn making bad fashion decisions was a thing WAY before he ever met up with Eli. Hope you enjoy!

Ziara never thought much about the colonies. She was born on Csilla afterall. It wasn’t until Thrawn came into her life that she really saw the differences of their upbringings. It was little things at first, an odd word here and there, a different kind of greeting for friends, and one time, he introduced her to a drink so strong, she passed out before Thrawn had his second ale.

The biggest difference though, she thought, had to be the fashion taste.

“You’re not really going out like that are you?” She asked Thrawn. They were at the Irizi estate on shore leave. As it happened, there was a party being thrown in honor of Ziara’s cousin graduating school and going off to join the Aristocra. Thrawn was merely her plus one.

“Like what?” He countered. She narrowed her eyes. He had to be joking. But then again, he never did have much of a sense of humor. 

“Like you borrowed your father’s clothes from when he was a teenager.”

Thrawn looked down at himself. He was wearing a bright green dress tunic with puffy sleeves and grey trousers and black combat boots.

“What are you talking about? This is fashionable.”

“Oh of course it is. If it were 30 years ago. Come on, I’m sure one of my brothers has something in your size.” She dragged him towards her brother’s rooms and banged on a door.

“Zioni, open up!” she yelled through the music blasting from the other side. A few moments later, the door opened to a young man not much older than Thrawn.

“What do you want Ziara?” Zioni looked to Thrawn, “And why is the ghost of 4085 behind you?”

“Shut up, he’s a friend from the colonies and apparently, their fashion sense is a few decades behind ours. Can we look through your wardrobe?”

“Sure, whatever. Are you two going to Irena’s graduation party?” Ziara’s brother asked. She opened her brother’s closet and picked a few things out.

“Yes, are you?” To Thrawn she said, “Here, try these on, the fresher is down the hall to your right.” Thrawn left without a word and Ziara turned to Zioni who was putting his own dress tunic on.

“Only because mother said I had to.” Zioni replied.

“You’re not still mad about the whole ‘Hallows Eve’ thing are you?”

“She humiliated me in front of the entire social class, Ziara. Yes I’m still mad! I can’t go five minutes outside the house without hearing ‘Hey, where are you peeling off to Zioni? Haha!’.”

“To be fair, you’re the one who dressed up as a banana.”

“I thought everyone was going to dress up.” He grumbled. Just then, the door opened again to reveal Thrawn in a MUCH better outfit than the one he was wearing before. He now sported a dark red tunic with gold detailing on the shoulders and black dress pants that covered his boots.

“Oh that is light years better.” Ziara said looking him over. She saw Thrawn’s previous outfit in his arms and an idea popped into her head.

“You know Zioni, Thrawn here is from the colonies and these clothes are the finest on Rentor. I think Irena would love to see you in such regal clothing from other worlds.”

“What the hell are you talking about? There’s no way I’m gonna wear those.”

“Even if it would ruin the graduation photos?” She said mischievously. Zioni stared at her and a smile grew on his face.

“Thrawn, if it’s alright with you?” The Rentor man tilted his head to the side as if thinking about it.

“As long as you don’t stain it, it’s fine with me.” 

Zioni’s smile only grew bigger.

“This is going to be wonderful. Thank you Thrawn and you too Zia. I have to ask though, what's in it for you?”

Ziara feigned shock, putting a hand up to her collar.

“What, I can’t help out my dearly beloved little brother now?” Her ‘dear’ brother just stared at her unblinking.

“Alright, so I hate her just as much as you do. Happy now?”

“I knew it!”

“Oh shut up, I’m just more subtle about it. Now hurry up and change or we’re gonna be late.”

Thrawn handed over his clothes and once Zioni was finished, the three walked out to the party. The face Irena had on her would be treasured by the Irizi siblings for years to come. Thank the stars for the colonies Ziara thought to herself.


End file.
